Truck owners tend to be practical types in that they tend to maximize the storage capacity of their trucks. One of the most common ways to maximize a truck's storage capacity is by adding truck bed toolboxes. The crossover truck toolbox is one of the most popular and useful designs, but it's by no means the only design available.
If you own a lot of tools that are large or have long handles, then installing a side truck toolboxes is a common storage solution.
However, there are frequently tools or other objects that are longer or bulkier than the toolbox. Thus there is a need for an attachment for the toolbox that allows securing these long or bulky objects to the toolbox.